The Mystery that was Jack Kelly
by Tmrpotterhead250
Summary: A little insight into David Jacobs' mind when Jack turns scab. Written for Circulation Two: Colors of the Newsies Pape Selling Competition


**The Mystery that was Jack Kelly**

 **A/N this is for Circulation Two of the Newsies Selling Pape Competition**

 **Colors used: red, orange, yellow, indigo**

 **Word Count: 1585(not including A/N)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 _The Mystery that was Jack Kelly_

David Jacob remembered the day being calm. The air was hot and stuffy, as per usual in New York summers. Few clouds were in the air on that clear day.

He had risen before the sun. The sky was a deep indigo color, with twinkling stars barely visible in the fading night sky.

…

David let out a shaky breath, his mind whirling in every direction. He hadn't slept a wink last night; not after trying to rescue his friend, Jack Kelly from the infamous Refuge.

'Or is it Francis Sullivan?' David thought derisively.

David had been just as surprised as all the other newsies about that little tidbit. No one had known the dirty little secret Jack kept. And then, to top it all off, Jack refused to leave the prison he vowed to never return to. The Refuge, the House of Nightmares, was a place few escaped. It was a place few dared return to.

'Jack always did the impossible though. First escaping the Refuge on Teddy Roosevelt's carriage, then being the only person willing to return to the House of Nightmares. He must be crazy!' David couldn't help but think.

He put his head in his hands, watching through his lashes as the orange sun crept over the horizon. "Of course, that must make me crazy by association. He was the one to rally all us boys to do the impossible. No one thought we'd go on strike either." He spoke out loud.

David spun around when a soft voice spoke. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Sarah Jacobs watched her brother with a soft smile. "I thought you might want some breakfast."

"Thanks," David said as he sipped the cup of coffee. "What do you think about this? Everything going on is such a big mess I don't know where to start to fix it."

Sarah gently patted her brother's arm. "How about going down to the square and finishing what you started? Everything will work out. You just need to take it one step at a time. Jack'll come to his senses and you'll win this."

David smiled, hugging his sister to convey his gratitude. He walked out onto the streets of New York City eating a small muffin.

…

David's smile dimmed as he watched the newsboys grouse and grumble. Tensions were high with Jack abandoning them. The boys were eager to release some of the tension but that meant numerous fistfights broke out.

David was at his wit's end by nine in the morning. The orange sun beat down on the crowd. They were supposed to be united, not fighting one another. This wasn't how David imagined the strike going. He was dismayed at how the boys were acting.

David was glad when Race showed up. David pushed past a few bickering boy to get to his friend. "Race! Help me! I need some help!" He yelled over the noise.

"Awright! I ain't deaf!" Race yelled back, just as disgruntled.

Suddenly Spot Conlon spotted something. "Hey fellahs, getta look at this."

David's attention switched to the person the bulls were protecting. The gates had opened and a whole gang of bulls kept the newsboys from attacking the newcomer: Jack Kelly.

…

David looked at Jack and couldn't help but think about the color of the sky the morning. A deep indigo full of mysteries in those blue depths. David couldn't help but compare Jack to the mysterious morning sky.

"So, this is why you didn't escape last night. You're a liar! You lied about everything. You lied about your father being out west, 'cause he's not out west! You didn't even tell me your real name!" David ranted. The frustrations of the late night and tensions of the early morning pouring out in his words. David wanted a reaction out of Jack. Something real that would remind David of the friend who wouldn't betray the Newsies. Something that wasn't this emotionless boy in front of him.

"So? What're wanna do about it, Dave?" Jack asked indifferently.

"I don't understand you," David recalled the indigo blue sky. Full of endless puzzles that could never be solved.

"Oh, so let me spell it out for ya. You see, I ain't got nobody tucking me in at night, like you. It's just me, I gotta look out for myself." Jack sneered, sounding as stuck up as the rich people he always made fun of. Up close David noticed the small yellow thread throughout Jack's suit. The suit was mainly grey but up close you could see the yellow stitching.

"You had the Newsies.." David countered. His voice distressed as he tried to find a logical reason for his friend, the leader of the Newsies and an inspiration for all, to switch sides.

"Oh, what'd being a Newsie ever give me but a dime a day and a few black eyes? You know, I can't afford to be a kid no more, Dave. For the first time in my life, I got money in my pockets. Real money. Money, you understand? I got more on the way and as soon as I collect, I'm gone, I'm away. Awright?" Jack's face was screwed up in annoyance. David noticed the slight change in his stance. Jack was ready if it came to blows. He'd probably win too.

"Well, that's good. That's good because we don't need you! We don't need you!" David shouted. "All those words you said, those were mine." David felt irritation build up. Didn't Jack know what he was giving up? He was giving up his family for money. He sold out his friends to fulfill his own selfish dream.

"Yeah, but you never had the guts to put them across yourself, didya?" Jack sneered again, looking down at the boy who, until recently, didn't have the nerve to stand up for himself.

David's eyes flashed. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting his cool head keep him from any irrational behavior. Now would not be a good time to let his emotions take over and land himself in jail. "I do now." He stated coolly. Being the bigger man David began to walk away.

Dave turned his back on the former strike leader. His posture tall and defiant. Even as his mind screamed in shame at Jack's actions.

David turned back, red starting to cloud his vision. How dare Jack toss away friends like the Newsies! Bonds like those boys had were stronger than a bond between some families. Jack was lucky to have that.

"What'sa matta? Got a problem?" Jack jeered.

Remembering the disheartened faces of the stunned newsboys caused David to shut his brain down. He let instinct take over, doing what everyone wanted to do to Jack Kelly.

David rushed at Jack. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his lips.

Weasel held him back, grinning like a loon. "Maybe you'd like a new suit of your own, huh?" He asked with a smirk. That man loved watching the poor newsboys suffer.

"Never! Never!" David screamed, still trying to get at Jack. He could hear the silence of the stunned crowd break. Boys urged him on, yelling obscenities at Jack.

"Get outta here! Get outta here!" Weasel sneered, shoving David into the crowd surrounding the distribution center.

"I'm not like you!" David snapped. He hoped Jack heard.

At one point David had wanted to be like Jack Kelly. He was a natural born leader, charismatic, outspoken, and handsome. He was everything David wasn't. David was a timid bookworm who had a sheltered life away from the harsh streets of New York City. Jack didn't have it easy; having to live on the streets and work all day just to survive. But compared to David's rather boring life, David once thought living as a Newsie sounded like a grand adventure; one you'd find in his stories. The reality was different. Jack wasn't perfect and the Newsie lifestyle wasn't a big adventure. It was better. Boys were family who'd never betray one another. Or they should have been.

The bulls kept the livid newsboys away from Jack as he left the square.

…

David watched him leave. The orange sun beaming on the retreating figure of Jack Kelly. Jack stood indifferent to the insults hurled his way. He passed them emotionlessly in his yellow seamed suit.

David watched Jack turn the corner with red eyes. His hatred toward the former strike leader was still raw but the further away Jack became the less David wanted to murder him.

…

Turning back to the Newsies David saw many annoyed faces. He could even catch a glimpse of several dazed expressions; as if the boys couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.

David pulled his brother close. "C'mon, let's go home." He urged. His voice carried to the rest of the group.

They'd take their defeat today but tomorrow they wouldn't be surprised.

…

David was thoroughly surprised when Jack Kelly came to their rescue in his yellow seamed suit. The orange sun bounced off his brown hair as he threw the Delancy brothers off the Jacobs family.

David stared at Jack in confusion, warily watching him. "What? You couldn't stay away?" David asked bitterly. He looked down at his bruised ribcage to avoid Jack's sorrowful eyes.

"Well, I guess I can't be somethin' I ain't." Jack stated slight amusement in his voice.

"A scab?" David looked up to gauge Jack's answer.

Jack put his hands in his pockets, resuming an easy manner. "No, smart." He deadpanned.

David shook his head slightly, marveling at the mystery that was Jack Kelly. He really was a puzzle; just like that indigo blue sky. David didn't think he'd ever be able to understand the sky, let alone Jack Kelly.

* * *

 **There you go. My take on what goes through David Jacobs' mind.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought.**

 **Indigo stood for shock. Yellow stood for egotistical/snobby. Red stood for anger. And orange stood for disappointment**

 **I hope I conveyed all the emotions correctly.**

 **Having to use only colors and emotions was an interesting challenge. It was harder than I imagined and something I hadn't imagined doing before.**

 **It was definitely a good challenge. It's more abstract and broad. Fewer restrictions. It also helps show people how far your creativity will stretch.**

 **I'll stop rambling now ;)**

 **Your loyal Fansie,**

 **Tmr_Potterhead250**


End file.
